


Messing Up

by Magi_Silverwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era, Post-Prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi_Silverwolf
Summary: Don't make the redhead made at you--and especially don't make herfriendscry.





	Messing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
> Warnings: This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers.

-= LP =-

_Messing Up_

-= LP =-

“In the End, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends.”

– Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr.

-= LP =-

 

“You are the most idiotic man I have ever met!” Lily declared as she slammed her transfiguration text on the Gryffindor table. She placed both hands flat on either side of it and leaned toward Sirius who had the good sense to lean away from her ire. James had an idea about what had the redhead so mad. “And that is really saying something, given our mutual proximity to that thick-headed git you call your best friend.”

 

“You say the nicest things, Lily-flower,” James said out of habit and without thinking. He immediately shrank when she turned her emerald glare on him.

 

“I will deal with you later, mister,” she promised. James gulped at the threat. He paled under his tan when she gave him a sweet smile. That did not bode well. “Actually, I think I will deal with both of you together. I don’t know what you did to my Remy that had him in _tears_ in the Library and believing that he’s a horrible beast, but I do know what you are going to do about it. Both of you are going _fix it_. You are going to apologize. You are going to make whatever you did _right_ or so help me, I will _invent_ new ways to make you suffer. Both of you have been the main instigators of the feud with Severus. I will _not_ let you hurt my other best friend, not when you have claimed that he was yours! I am _done_! Am I understood?”

 

The two Marauders nodded quickly. Lily’s teeth flashed at them as she grinned. It was eerily like Moony’s grin in his wolf form, so much so that they both shuddered. They watched helplessly as the prefect almost skipped away to gather the quiet werewolf who had just stopped within the doors of the Great Hall as if uncertain of his welcome. Neither of them protested when she shuffled Remus to the spots farthest away from them without a backwards glance.

 

“I think she’s torturing us,” James muttered as it became obvious that they had a great view of Remus’ face from where they were sitting. They could see how Lily pulled first a shy smile from their lupine mate and then a laugh. It was no more than what she had given Snape up until the disastrous end of last year, but somehow it was _worse_ because James had no one else to blame for this than himself. “She’s positively evil. Right as hell, mind you. We messed up bad, and it could have ended up far worse if I hadn’t realized that Snape was actually going to do it. But this—the flaunting their friendship at us—that’s evil.”

 

“Still in love with her?”

 

“More than ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the Houses Competition on the FFN Forums.  
>  **The Houses Competition Information:**  
>  House: Hufflepuff  
> Category: Drabble  
> Prompts: Remus Lupin & Lily Evans (Friendship)  
> Word Count: 460


End file.
